


10 kisses with Hanzo

by Shatterdreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterdreams/pseuds/Shatterdreams
Summary: An old gift to amazing person that got me into the overwatch fandom.





	10 kisses with Hanzo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthSuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/gifts).



10 kisses with Hanzo  
1\. First Kiss  
You were in Hanamura when it happened, it was raining heavily, though you couldn't really do anything about it. Both of you were sitting at the balcony enjoying the peaceful scenery. Hanzo had brought you tea to keep you warm. As you enjoyed your tea and the company, you couldn’t help admire Hanzo. As you admired his features, you didn’t notice how close he was until you felt a pair of soft lips on your own. He cradled the back of your head gently holding you in his arms, and when he finally pulled away, the kiss had left you both breathless. You couldn’t help but smile and hug him, Hanzo just smiled in return, content enjoying your company. Hoping for more times to spend with you like this.

2\. Caught off-guard kiss  
Hanzo had gone off on a solo mission and gotten himself in a bit of trouble. Dangerous, yes, but nothing he couldn’t handle. When he returned he was battered and bruised causing you to you fuss over him. As you mothered him, making sure everything was in place and accessable for him to get anything he needed. You went and perched on the edge of bed with him, gently stroking his face “Really Hanzo, coming from a Ninja clan. I expected you be better at escaping harm.” You frowned face showing your obvious distress at his injuries. Hanzo gave a smirk and the suddenness of the kiss caught you off-guard at first, but after a few seconds you leaned into it, eyes fluttering shut. Hanzo moved away from the kiss watching your flush face with pride.“I’m sorry my cherry blossom, I will be sure to be more careful next time.” You tried to hide the flush on face by burying your face in his chest, a small smile appeared on your lips.

 

3\. “I’ve missed you” kiss  
It been months since the last time you’d seen Hanzo, you knew that once he had joined overwatch he was going to be too busy to spend much time with you. Of course he called to check up on you whenever possible, but it just wasn’t the same as having him close to you. You felt safe in his arms, listening to his voice as it lulled you to sleep along with the sound of his heartbeat. You were minding own business making dinner for yourself, and thought it was your imagination when you heard the pitter patter of footsteps. You knew those footsteps by heart, and once they came to a halt at your door your heart leapt into your throat . Abandoning your meal in favor of heading towards the entryway. Once the door swung open, you leapt into his arms, and he caught you just in time, kissing with such desperation hoping the kiss convey your emotions to him. Both of you breathless from the kiss “ I miss you as well, my Jūmotsu” Hanzo says with love in his voice.

4.Sad kiss  
You and Hanzo been trying for child for sometime, and the constant disappointment had started to put a strain on the relationship. The both of you had finally decided to go to the hospital to get checked out, waiting for the results was nerve wracking. But, finally getting the results had both your hearts shattered upon hearing the news, and you felt a part of yourself become numb. Hanzo tried to console you on way back but nothing seems to cut through the heaviness around your heart. Figuring that rest would do you both good, you decided to head to bed early. A part of you still felt shaken and angry that the dream you and hanzo had planned together had been so ruthless taken from you. Everything looked bleak till you realized you still have a beautiful, caring man lying beside you. Hanzo rubbed your back kissing your face and finally your lips, you could feel his emotions in his kiss and finally cried into kiss. Releasing everything into the kiss, loving each other well into the night.

5.Last Kiss  
You didn’t expect your last day on earth would have you pinned down beneath some rubble not able to feel your lower body at all. Just breathing was starting to hurt. You answer the agitated voice from your earpiece “ Where are you now y/n ? “ Hanzo asked his voice concerned.  
“I’m at the blast site , where Talon blew the omnic safe houses. I’m pinned by some rubble and can’t move.” hearing static from his side “ Keep talking to me y/n don’t close your eyes “ As you keep talking to him, you started feeling tired . Hanzo could hear your voice getting slower, quieter and begged you not to sleep “ Hey, Hanzo remember our kiss at Hanamura?”You smiled at that fond memory. “ Yes i do remember that day, it was a very good time. But you need to stay awake so we can do it again y/n” there was silence on the other side “ Y/N !” he shouted into your comm, fear lacing his voice.  
“I’m awake Hanzo, don’t worry I’m waiting for my kiss.” Your voice still sounded soft. Hanzo rushed to field with ease. Ignoring all distractions, but even so, he still could not find you. Shouting out your name, hoping you would answer him. As he finally reached you, breathless and shaken, seeing you laying there not moving make his heart shatter like glass. Please no not like this , Hanzo thought as he cradle your face. “ Y/n? Please don’t go not after what we’ve been through” his voice slightly cracking beneath the weight of his emotions. Seeing your face so serene, he gently kissed your forehead. Perhaps it was his imagination, but he felt arms around him, and a light kiss on his lips. Just a brush of warmth before seeing a golden butterfly flying away into the sky. 

6.Can’t let you go Kiss  
Hanzo has been extra attentive to you, to the extent that it had become irritating. You were exhausted. After a rather intense mission, Hanzo grabbed you from the infirmary and dragged your shared room.”What the meaning of this Hanzo, I can walk and care for myself !” you struggled uselessly in his grip. Finally once in your room Hanzo put on the bed, you cradle his face in both of your hands “ What is the matter Hanzo? You been fretting over me so much lately.” You didn’t get your answer till you felt a pair lips on yours, this kiss was very different from the others. It was like he couldn’t bear to let you leave his arms for even a second. Carefully taking your clothes off of you. Kissing every inch exposed skin with such reverence, Hanzo held you closer and kissed you deeply. After the kiss finally ended, you held him close to you, waiting for him to give you an actual answer. “ I had a terrible dream, that you died... I was powerless to save you.“Hanzo nuzzle against your neck his body still tense, pulling you closer still. “I will always be in your heart and do my best to be with you forever.” Once hearing those words he kissed you again and put his arms around you to sleep. Content, you close your eyes and follow him into slumber.

7.Distracting kiss  
Hanzo was mediating in the overwatch gardens with Genji, but Hanzo could hear you and Genji talking in hushed whispers. As he was meditating he could feel your presence besides him, he almost twitched when you poked him in his side. Hearing you giggle made him want to smile, but he has to be peaceful in his mediation. Almost an hour had passed as you tried to rile him up, but nothing seemed to work. Finally you decided to take things in your own hand. You dropped yourself on Hanzo”s lap and pulled his face into a playful kiss, nipping his lower lip. That definitely caught his attention. “Koibito, must you really do this now?” A frown appearing on his face. You couldn’t help but giggle and giving him another peck on the lips. Hanzo using one hand to cup your face, leaned into the kiss. Both of heard a cough “ You do realize i’m here right?” Genji response with a teasing tone. Both of you were embarrassed, cheeks flushing. As the Shimada siblings argued you were content to enjoy Hanzo’s warmth.

 

8.Hesitant kiss  
The two of you had been dating for some time now. Though to most people it seemed as if Hanzo was hesitant to go an further with you. But, you were content with the pace the relationship was progressing, and didn’t want to rush anything with him. Back at your base the two of you spent some time together in your room. You had just finished showering and came out of the bathroom to see Hanzo sitting on the bed. A worried expression marring his face. Before you could even say anything, Hanzo’s hands had gripped your waist. “I’m worried this is a dream and you will find someone else...Someone who is better for you and will be able to keep you safe from danger. Anyone I care about ends up getting hurt or killed in the end.” His voice was hoarse, like he was pained by the very thought of losing you. Gently, you take his face in your hands and gaze at his handsome features, thumbs stroking his cheeks.” I chose you as my lover and partner. It wasn’t a mistake. You love me for who I am without judging me. Never question my love for you, Hanzo. My dragon.” Leaning in, you seal your declaration with a kiss. Hanzo clutches you tight as you sit on lap, his kiss is hesitant, almost afraid to ask for more. As the kiss continued he still had his doubts, but as he holds you in his arms, he is determined to find a way to erase those doubts from his mind. 

9.Against Locker kiss  
Having a crush on your senior was already bad enough. But, your woes didn’t end there. You are the assistant to the captain of the archery club. And the captain is a sharp man. As such, any attempt you’ve made to stare at him unseen, had backfired. There were moments when he would blatantly stare back at you. Smirk on his face, and you’d be forced to turn away blushing and stuttering. These past few days had been tiring and stressful with all the deadlines, new members joining the archery club. Most, if not all were just here to oggle Hanzo rather than actually enjoy the class. You were the last one to leave, cleaning up the range. Fussing at how the students didn’t care for the equipment properly. After you finally managed to put everything away in the assigned lockers, you turned to leave. Not expecting to bump into something warm and solid. “You been ignoring me y/n,and I do not appreciate it.” You could hear the annoyance in his voice. “I’ve been busy with class and helping train the new members.” You tried to push past him, but he wouldn’t budge. Suddenly he pinned both your wrist against locker. His other hand holding your face as he captured your lips in a hungry kiss, forcing you against the cool metal. Feeling his strong body pressed so closely against your own, left you breathless. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in dominating the kiss until you had whimper for air. He seemed reluctant to pull away and give you space to breath.” What was that for Hanzo?”  
Breathless, and breathing hard from the kiss. “ I tried to get your attention a few times, but you keep running away. So, I decided to more blunt about my approach, and it seems to have worked.” You laugh at his answer giving him a small peck on the cheek. “ So we together now?” He held you closer “ If you so desire, I would be more than happy to repeat my previous declaration as many times as you need.” You shook your head but smiled up at him happily. 

 

10.Giggly Kiss  
Both of you of were content to just lay in bed after your love making, enjoying the peaceful afterglow. Making yourself comfortable in his arms, your hands accidentally brush against the rigid plane his stomach. You hear him let out a gasp, and a mischievous smile appeared on your face. Before he could even think to stop you, your hands rush to his sides tickling him quickly, not giving him a chance to grab hold of your arms. His laughter sounded so carefree and happy, something you would never get enough of. Smiling at him you sneak a raspberry kiss on his neck. Hanzo produced an indigent squawk before he retaliated with a tickle attack of his own. Targeting your ribs and blowing his own raspberry kissed on your chest. The little tickle war lasted for only a few minutes, but left both of you out of breath, happy smiles on your faces before you drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
